A yellow dye which recently had widespread application is the diazo coupling product of o-tolidine and p-nonyl phenol. This product is no longer manufactured due to the carcinogenic nature of o-tolidine. There exists a need for a replacement yellow dye which is non-toxic and non-carcinogenic. It if further desirable that such a dye exhibit solubility in a wide range of organic solvents so that the dye may be utilized in a wide range of dye applications.